


Can't make them go away

by snobbleweb



Series: Bloody wings [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, chloe freaks out, lucifer cant put his wings away, lucifer freaks out, lucifer is blessed, they both freak out, trixie doesnt because shes awesome, wings reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Lucifer can't make his wings go away, that wouldn't have been a problem in Hell, but on earth, with Chloe? A disaster.





	Can't make them go away

Lucifer had just managed to fly back to his penthouse. Damn these fucking wings. Why would they appear? Why now? And WHY wouldn’t they disappear? No matter what he did, he couldn’t pull them into his back.  
He had work with Chloe! He was already an hour late. He looked down at his phone, no new messages. Looked like the Detective wasn’t missing his presence. He was both relieved and disappointed at that. He strode over and found his demon blade, a deadly determined expression on his face. He bent his arm uncomfortably and gave a hard jab into the base of the wing. He heard a horrid shatter followed by the sound of metal clanking to the floor. He looked down and saw the blade in pieces. He looked at the hilt, and sighed.  
“Well isn’t that just fantastic, thanks dad,” Lucifer headed to the bar and grabbed an entire bottle from the rack.   
Chloe had noticed Lucifer’s absence. Even though it was quiet and peaceful, she felt herself missing his upbeat cracks. But she would not give him the satisfaction of letting him know she missed him.   
After work Chloe sat in traffic, thinking if she should go and check on Lucifer. It wasn’t like him to just not come or ever leave a long and obnoxious voicemail explaining why he would be gone. After ten minutes in traffic, the exit to Lux came up and she turned towards it. The valet recognized her and took her car and sent her on her way up. As the elevator dinged as she reached the top floor, she squinted. The place was dark, and she started to wonder if no one was home. But she decided to just investigate, in case he was sleeping.   
She peered to the bed and saw a huge mass of feathers.  
“What in the world..” She said softly, then she realized it was moving slowly up and down in rhythmic sleeping pattern. She was utterly confused. She stepped forward and reached out to the feathers when suddenly she saw a body underneath it all. One wing slowly unwrapped itself to reveal Lucifer, asleep. She finally put it together that these wings were connected to him and she clasped her hand over her mouth. She rushed away and stopped out of view.  
What the hell? Is he actually the devil? Maybe those wings are fake? Why would he be sleeping with fake wings? She heard a groan from the bed and hid behind the wall as she heard Lucifer getting up.  
“Shit,” She uttered under her breath. She looked around the corner as Lucifer was padding up to his bar.  
“Fuck these bloody things, that was the most uncomfortable sleep I’ve had in eons,” Lucifer gave a few flaps to straighten out the feathers when he noticed some blonde hair peeking around a corner.  
“Linda please tell me that’s you and not a certain detective,” Chloe gave a deep sigh and left her hiding place. She avoided eye contact, and just stood there. Lucifer dropped his glass. Chloe flinched and looked up, alarmed. Lucifer was holding his face.  
“Of course it had to happen like this! I hate these bloody things,” He fell back into the bar and slid to the ground.  
“Sorry Detective... I’ll stay here so you can leave,” Chloe actually started walking away, completely out of it and willing to listen to Lucifer’s bullshit.  
“Wait, no! Lucifer what the fuck? It’s all true… It’s all true! Oh my god. Oh my GOD.” She held her head and fumbled to the bar, grabbing the nearest drink and downing it. Lucifer looked up and realized she was very close to a panic attack, and he got up swiftly.  
“Detective, breath,” He said, standing next to her but not touching her. She nodded while gasping and tried to take deep breaths, but every time she thought of a new revelation she gasped for breath again.  
“Hey um, I learned this from Linda, why don’t you try and focus and think of the things you see in front of you, name them,” Chloe gave him a questioning look but looked forward and looked at all the glasses and bottles. She listed each object off in her head and murmured some out loud. She soon found herself slowly calming down. Every now and again she would gasp gently but it was getting better. She let Lucifer lead her to the couch and she sat for a while, continuing to think about all the things she saw. She eventually allowed herself to look at Lucifer’s wings, and focus on them. She knew Lucifer, this didn’t change anything. She focused on the wings. On their color, the size, the texture, the slight movement. She allowed herself to take in this one supernatural for the time being. She breathed slowly.  
“Thank you, that was… Intense,” Lucifer nodded and gently tested putting his hand on hers. She looked at it for a long minute before taking it.  
“I can take you home if you like, you should get some rest and time to think all this over,” Chloe smiled at him, her heart filling with love as she realized just how much that simple gesture meant to her.  
“I would… really appreciate that, thank you Lucifer,” He grabbed her hand and as swiftly and gently as he could, he flew them to her house. It only took a moment and Chloe was only slightly fazed. When they arrived Trixie was watching TV on the couch. When she heard a flap of wings behind her she looked around quickly and gasped. She wasn’t frightened, but very excited, and leaped from the couch.  
“Child, let me speak to you for a moment,” Chloe stood away, staring around her house as if she didn’t know where she was.  
“Yes Lucifer? Is something wrong with Mommy? Why are your wings out?”  
“Nothing my dear, she just has a lot to think about right now, and I can’t put them away, that’s why your mother is a bit out of it. Do you think you could not ask her about it until she’s ready? She just needs some normalcy right now okay?” Trixie looked concerned but nodded. Lucifer smiled and patted her head softly, getting up to leave. Trixie hugged her mom tightly and Chloe looked down at her blankly for a moment before smiling. Lucifer shut the door gently behind him and let Chloe rest.  
As soon as the door was closed, it was his turn to freak out. Chloe knew! Would anything be the same? His wings twitched nervously as he slouched against the Detective’s door. When she recovered would she snap out of it and realize he was a monster? He couldn’t help it when his breath started growing short and tears started pouring down his cheeks. He huddled into himself for hours, even when his breath returned he could not stop the tears. She was his first true love, and to have her see him, as him, he couldn’t bear it. After all the crying he was weak, and the sun was falling down the horizon. He fell asleep, his head resting on his legs, curled up awkwardly on Chloe’s doorstep.  
The next morning he awoke to his back falling out behind him and his head hitting the floor rather harshly. His wings flapped in surprise as he groaned and lifted his hands to his head.  
“Lucifer?! Were you there the whole night?” He blinked his eyes open and he saw his dear detective staring down at him as he lay on the floor, half inside her house and half out. He froze when he realized where he was.  
“Detective!” He said and scrambled to his feet, which was extremely awkward as his wings kept hitting the door frame. “Very sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I know you need your space and I’m the last thing you-”  
“Lucifer!” She stopped him, getting his gaze to look up after furiously trying to fix his suit. “You don’t need to apologize, I’m sorry for not letting you sleep on the couch at least or something, you look like a mess,” She was right, he was covered in dirt, and his hair was in a mess of tangles. She beckoned him inside and sat him down on a chair.  
“Okay well, I have to go to work but… Feel free to clean yourself up and…” She looked at his wings. “I guess I’ll see you after work? We have a lot to talk about.” He stared at her, dazed, then nodded. She turned away and left for work. A few minutes after that her spawn came out of her room, in the middle of getting ready.  
“Lucifer? What are you doing here?” She said, strutting up to him. He turned to her, wide eyed.  
“Your mother is amazing.” Trixie burst into giggles and hugged Lucifer.  
“You’re really dirty, did you know that?” Lucifer laughed with her and that’s how they stayed for a bit, just laughing and hugging.  
“You’re amazing too Beatrice, did you know that?”


End file.
